walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Paula (Savior)
Paula is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a high-ranking member of the Saviors. She served as the primary antagonist of the episode "The Same Boat". Pre-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. Paula was a family woman who lived with her beloved husband and four daughters in Washington, D.C. She worked as a secretary under an unappreciative boss which put a heavy strain upon her lifestyle and essentially made her a burned-out employee trapped in a cubicle working a thankless occupation. Post-Apocalypse During the onset of the outbreak, Paula was present at her workplace when the military arrived. However, to her misfortune, only essential government employees and members of congress were being evacuated while everyone else was ordered to stay indoors wherever they were, effectively leaving Paula stuck at her workplace alongside her boss. Due to her boss no having survival skills whatsoever, Paula was forced to kill him to avoid being killed by his ineptitude and went back home, only to tragically discover that her husband and all of her four daughters had already died. At some point after this event, Paula somehow came into contact with a group named "the Saviors" which she subsequently joined upon where she was appointed as one of Negan's personal lieutenants, during where she developed a sexual relationship with her fellow survivor Donnie. Paula aided her group in terrorizing other survivors and communities around the area into subjugating to Negan's will, where their victims would be forced to give half their supplies in exchange for not being murdered. Season 6 "Not Tomorrow Yet" Having escaped the Satellite outpost, Paula radios Primo's walkie-talkie, ordering Rick Grimes and his group to lower their weapons after their attack on the compound. She refuses to show herself to Rick and reveals that she is holding Carol Peletier and Maggie Rhee hostage. "The Same Boat" When Rick offers to trade Carol and Maggie for Primo, Paula and her surviving companions decide to take their prisoners to a safe house while they wait for reinforcements. As Carol is tied up, Paula looks annoyed at her for hyperventilating and tells Donnie they need Carol alive as insurance until backup arrives in 30 minutes. However, he smacks Paula and tries to kill Carol only for Paula to knock him unconscious with the butt of her gun. She then angrily instructs Michelle to interrogate Maggie in another room. Shortly after, Rick radios Paula to ask if she's considered his proposal to trade hostages but she delays her decision and ends the transmission. Paula and Molly then question Carol over her group's motives in their unprovoked attack on the compound. Carol answers that they had previously been attacked by a few of their people on the road, instilling them with a fear of Negan. Paula tells Carol that her boss was the first person she killed after the fall, and says she stopped feeling bad about killing people when her body count reached double digits. Carol accuses Paula of living among killers, but Paula counters that Carol's people are killers, too, making Carol a killer. After Carol tells Paula that she'll die unless she makes the trade, Paula eventually radios Rick again and tells him to meet her in a nearby field. Afterwards, she worries that the absence of static on the walkie means that Rick's group is close to the slaughterhouse. Paula and Molly then leave Carol alone in the cell as they secure the base. When she returns to the room, Paula discovers Molly has been killed and runs after Carol and Maggie, who have become trapped in a hall full of impaled but living walkers. As Paula fires at them, she runs out of bullets and Carol aims her gun at Paula and orders her to run, despite Maggie's insistence that Carol kills Paula. After Paula is shot in the shoulder and Michelle is promptly killed too, Paula asks what Carol is so afraid of when she's so capable of surviving. She then tries to lunge at her but Carol shoves Paula into a speared walker, which tears off a good portion of Paula's cheek as she screams in agony and dies from blood loss and/or trauma. Eventually, Paula reanimates and is then put down by Maggie. Death ;Killed By *Carol Peletier (Caused) *Zombies (Alive) Paula is shoved by Carol into a pike impaling her and then gets her cheek bitten off by a walker. *Maggie Rhee (Zombified) After Paula reanimates moments later, Maggie stabs her in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Paula has killed: *Unnamed Boss (Alive) *Donnie (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people (Caused and Direct) Relationships Negan Paula was never seen with Negan on screen but she was one of his high ranking members of The Saviors as shown when she was leading the remaining Saviors after Rick Grimes and his group attacked their outpost as well as dealing with Rick about trading with Carol and Maggie for Primo. When Carol asked her about Negan, she and Molly protected Negan's identity by telling her, "We're all Negan", showing an amount of loyalty for him. Her death was avenged when Negan personally kills one of Rick's group members. Carol Peletier Paula and Carol had a very negative relationship. She constantly mocks Carol because of her apparent fear of the Saviors as well as her faith. Carol, while dislikes her, gives Paula a possibility to escape alive, which she ignores and continues to taunt her. When Carol shoves Paula into a pipe and gets her killed, she is shown to be shocked by the act. Molly Paula and Molly are shown to have a good relationship or at least on steady grounds as they are seen helping each other out. When Carol asked them who Negan is, both Molly and Paula protected Negan's identity. Paula seems to be shocked and angered by Molly's death and tries to kill Carol and Maggie to avenge her only to meet her own demise. Michelle Although not seen interacting that much, it is assumed that Paula and Michelle have a good relationship. Michelle seems to respect Paula as the leader of their own group while Paula entrusts Michelle enough to interrogate Maggie. It is assumed that Paula doesn't know where Michelle is as she is not among her fallen allies and isn't mentioned by Paula. Regardless, Michelle is later shot and killed by Carol. Donnie Donnie and Paula are shown to have a rough relationship. After Donnie gets shot in the arm by Carol, he begins to get emotionally uncontrollable and intends to kill Carol for shooting his arm. Paula tells him that they have to be smart and wants to keep both Carol and Maggie alive and wait for reinforcements to arrive. After Donnie loses control and hits on Carol as well as Paula, Paula knocks him in the head with her pistol, sending him out cold. Paula's negligency caused Donnie to die out of blood loss and infection. When she later finds out that both Donnie and Molly have died, she gets infuriated and tries to kill Carol and Maggie for their actions. He is mentioned by Paula (alongside Molly) when she taunts Carol to kill her for killing her friends and that she doesn't have anything left, showing she does care for him. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Not Tomorrow Yet" (Voice Only) *"The Same Boat" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Polly.The Walking Dead season 6 casting call: Polly and Mary on Undead Walking **Paula was described as "40s to 50s. Cool, controlled, formidable. She's faced tragedy and trauma and come out the other side stronger and harder. But she's also become colder and less outwardly emotional. She avoids attachments and maintains a toughly pragmatic, nihilistic worldview." *The zombified Paula was played by another actress because there wasn't time to get Alicia Witt made up as a zombie. *Alicia Witt stated that she had a line that she was supposed to say to Carol Peletier which was "You seem like someone I would send weird cat pictures to", but it wasn't said in the show. **On the Netflix version of the episode, that line appears. *Paula is the first named Savior lieutenant to die and the first known female Savior lieutenant. *While her exact kill count of living people is unknown, she mentions at one point that it is in the double digits. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:The Saviors Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists Category:Suicidal Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Widowed